Fanfiction Massacre! Where We Kill a Fanfiction!
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Your first thought is probably that this is going to be bloody, but it's not! So please don't scroll any farther! Basically a collection of the most annoying, and in this case, hilarious fanfiction writing types such as adding characters and being random!


Hiya! KageTora no Tsume, here! This is a little, well, fanfiction massacre. I know that there are a few things that people can put in a fanfiction that just drive people up the wall.

Well...

I've taken all (or at least most) of those and combined them, to create a fanfiction massacre, where I basically... killed it. It's pretty insane, but funny. Please read, laugh, and enjoy!

(Note, I don't own Inuyasha, Disney, or any of the other things mentioned in here, so please don't sue me...)

Also, the little dash things that you put between words like tee-shirt and puppy-dog haven't been showing up for me, so it the text is a little off, that's probably why.

Oh, and I have been informed that if I don't ask you people to comment, you won't, so please review! But even if you don't feel like reviewing, please read anyway!

Now let me shut up and let you read. Here goes!

Once upon a time...

There was a girl named Milroy.

Milroy moved to Japan from America to live with her aunt (who just happens to be Kagome's cousin twice removed on her uncle's wife's great aunt's side of the family), and not many kids liked her.

She had short pink hair, orange eyes, and tiger stripes on her arms and legs. Milroy had some magical powers too. She could throw fire because she was bitten by an Aztec dragon, and she could fly because she accidentally ate some dragonfly eggs mixed with fairy dust.

Her brother, Jack Sparrow, still lived in America. She missed him a lot.

Milroy was walking through the park one day, when she saw a bird flying overhead. Milroy looked at the bird, and because she wasn't watching where she was walking, she fell into an old well.

The well led her to Feudal Japan.

As Milroy climbed out of the well, she met Inuyasha's long lost twin brother, Nikoyasha, who looked just like Inuyasha but with black hair. Milroy and Nikoyasha fell in love.

Just then, Kohaku ran out of the forest.

"You guys have to help! Naraku has captured Inuyasha, Koga has kidnapped Kaiede, and Kagome fell down the wrong well!"

"What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Milroy asked because she was curious.

"Miroku and Sesshomaru have gone off to, um, find a dark corner somewhere, and Sango is arguing with Kagura about who gets to go out with Naraku. But Shippo..."

Bankotsu walked over to them.

"Have you seen my puppy-dog?"

Shippo ran over to them, trying to tell them something.

"My puppy!"

Bankotsu grabbed Shippo and ran off.

"Why can't **you** defeat Naraku, Kohaku?" Milroy asked.

"Because I have to destroy a village!" Kohaku ran off.

"I guess we have no choice, Milroy my love. The two of us must defeat Naraku using out secret powers!" Nikoyasha said.

He was wearing black baggy pants and a tight black tee-shirt with a cool picture on the front.

It matched Milroy's pink hair nicely.

Nikoyasha and Milroy ran into the forest.

Charlie the Unicorn came out from behind one of the trees and opened a magic portal that took Nikoyasha and Milroy to Naraku's secret underwater lair. Naraku was standing next to a cagey prison like thing.

Inuyasha was inside the cagey prison like thing.

"Help!" Inuyasha cried from inside the cagey prison like thing.

Milroy threw fire at Naraku.

"Feel my firefly sparkle cutsie attack! With some flowers!"

The fire hit Naraku.

Naraku fell backwards into a lever that opened the cagey prison like thing.

The cagey prison like thing opened.

Inuyasha came out of the cagey prison like thing.

"Thanks!"

Inuyasha left in a puff of green smoke.

"Let's finish Naraku off." Nikoyasha said.

Nikoyasha pulled out a big machine gun.

"Nikoyasha, wait. I can't defeat Naraku untill I tell you something...I'm not a girl!"

Nikoyasha stared at Milroy.

He looked unhappy.

"You mean, all this time, you were lying to me? How can I ever trust you again?"

"Oh, Nikoyasha, I'm so sorry! But just because I'm a boy, that doesn't mean that the way I feel about you has changed!"

"Don't worry, Milroy, my love, because I'm not a boy!"

"So you've been lying to me?"

Milroy looked sad.

"I only lied to you to protect you from the flying monkeys!"

"Oh, Nikoyasha! I love you!"

Nikoyasha and Milroy kissed.

Naraku grabbed the gun and shot himself.

Milroy and Nikoyasha returned to the well, where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone looked happy to see them.

They had a big party that night.

Nikoyasha and Milroy went into a temple to be alone, but Jaken and Kikyo were in there making out and undressing each other, so they left.

They went into the forest to be alone for a while.

"Oh, Milroy, I'm so happy!"

"So am I, Nikoyasha!"

A few years passed.

Milroy and Nikoyasha's kid was outside playing.

His name was R2D2.

Just then, Miroku and Sesshomaru's kid, Sakura, who R2D2 liked, came down the road.

Sakura waved at R2D2 because she was happy to see him, so she waved.

R2D2 waved back.

R2D2 went over to Sakura.

R2D2 held hands with Sakura.

She had blue hair.

R2D2 and Sakura were about to kiss, when Inuyasha and Kaiede's kid came out of the shriney thing that was next to them.

Her name was Kohana-Yuki because Inuyasha and Kaiede couldn't decide on her name, because Inuyasha's great grandmother's name was Kohanna and Kaiede's great grandmother's name was Yuki, so they combined them so her name was Kohana-Yuki so it was both their great grandmother's names that was her name.

Kohana-Yuki liked R2D2.

Kohana-Yuki didn't like Sakura because Sakura liked R2D2 and R2D2 liked Sakura and didn't like Kohana-Yuki.

She wasn't happy and got all mad when she saw R2D2 with Sakura and about to kiss Sakura, and she got mad.

Kohana-Yuki took out a jar that an old woman had given her in the forest.

The old woman told Kohana-Yuki not to open the jar.

Kohana-Yuki saw R2D2 about to kiss Sakura and she got mad and she opened the jar, even though the magic mirror warned her not to open the jar and she opened it anyway.

The jar opened and there was a time warp inside, and all the children grew up instantly, but all the adults stayed the same age.

All suddenly, Kohana-Yuki vanished and a Naraku appeared.

"You have to rescue Kohana-Yuki, R2D2, because unless you rescue her the seal on the Temple of the Ripe Tomatoes will break and Ranma will take over the world."

R2D2 didn't want to go because he didn't like Kohana-Yuki.

"But you have to save the world for _me_ R2D2!" Sakura said.

"But I don't want to." R2D2 said.

"But you have to!" Sakura said.

But R2D2 didn't want to but he did it anyway because Sakura asked him.

R2D2 and Sakura traveled across Japan, looking for Kohana-Yuki and sight seeing on the way.

They visited the beach.

And Mount Rushmoore.

And the Great Pyramid.

And the Eiffel Tower.

(Toto, I don't think we're in Japan any more...)

Then they finally found Kohanna-Yuki on one of the rides at Disney.

She was tied up at the top of a roller-coaster and when the roller-coaster would go by the rope would be snaped and she would fall.

R2D2 climbed the side of the roller-coaster and got to Kohana-Yuki and caught her as the roller-coaster went by and snapped the rope and she fell and he caught her.

Suddenly a swarm of angry frogs came swarming out of the sewers in an angry swarm.

They were about to eat Sakura.

R2D2 could drop Kohana-Yuki and save her, or he could let Sakura be eaten by raving frog swarms.

Suddenly Nikoyasha appeared and used her famous technique, the Backflash wave, which is like Inuyasha's backlash wave but the enemy is lost in childhood memories for 2 minutes.

They all managed to escape Dr. Froggy's evil plot.

Everyone went home.

R2D2 fell madly in love with Kohana-Yuki.

R2D2 married Kohana-Yuki.

Sakura married Rin and Sota's kid, Arthur Thadicus the 15th of Rome.

Naraku got a haircut, and Buyo ate Myoga.

THE END!!!

*thank heaven for that*

Well, how was it? Acid trip, right? Hope most of you are still alive, if not a little dizzy, after that...

Also, you might be wondering why I wasn't posting for so long, then out of the blue I got two whole stories up.

Well, I was doing most of my writing on a 20 + year old computer up in the guest bedroom that had no flashdrive port, no CD writer, no internet access, and no printer. Yeah, I know, I'm pathetic.

But the good news it that I got some old fashioned floppy disks for Christmas, and I can now download them from the 20 year old computer to the floppy, then put both the floppy and my flashdrive into the 10 year old computer of my mother's, and transfer from there to my profile.

Tah dah!

I don't know if you could follow any of that.

Well, this is the end of the massacre.

Keep your eyes open for my next story, and I love you all, my loyal (or even not so loyal) readers!

C-ya!


End file.
